Godzilla vs Kashun
by Kendell
Summary: 24 years ago a monster destroyed the city of Tokyo, Godzilla was blamed but it was truely Kashun, his bloodthirsty brother. Now Kashun is back and sets in motion events that will turn Tokyo into a warzone with the fate of the world on the line. Finished!
1. Flashback

Kashun (Kai-Shun)

Kaiju- monster + senshu- Tyrant

Alright, at the moment, I think this is one of my favorite stories I've ever written. This features something I'm suprised they'res not been. We've seen Godzilla face copies of himself, Orga, Mechagodzilla, and Space Godzilla, but he's never faced another member of his own species. Its just something that came to me. My Godzilla is like the Final Wars Godzilla but this is a stand alone fic in that aspect but the Tristar Godzilla film is in this timeline, that comes in later on. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**ゴジラ対カスの不**

**(Godzilla vs. Kashun)**

**Flashback**

**Tokyo, midnight 1985;**

It was night like any other, a calm breeze was coming in from the sea, the sky was clear and full of stars and yet a young 12 years old boy couldn't help but feel as if something terrible was about to happen, chills constantly going down his spine as he walked with his parents through the city. He was unnerved by the news reports of ships being destroyed by mysterious fires at see. He looked at the skyline, seeing the Tokyo Tower in the distance, he couldn't help, even in his unnerved state, gaze in wonder at the massive structure. "Bill calm down." his father told him. "Nothing is going to happen." he said.

"Yeah Bill, calm down." said his mother. "We're miles from where those ships were." she said.

Bill nodded as they walked but didn't feel any better. He turned his attention to a large television screen on a building nearby, a sumo wrestling match was going on, he enjoyed it but preferred American wrestling to it, being American himself. The family headed towards the Tokyo Tower.

Meanwhile out in the bay, an oil tanker's sonar detected a large object heading underwater towards them. Captain Mako looked off the bow, he was descended from a group of islanders on isolated Odo Island in the Pacific, as such he had darkened skin which made him more difficult to see in the black of night. He grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked out at the see. His hands shook and he dropped the devices, muttering one word. "Gojira." as three rows of massive deformed dorsal spines slammed into his ship, cutting it in two as the owner of the spines sped towards the city. Mako was thrown overboard in the crash, saving his life but it would take years for him to recover from this.

Bill and his parents had gone to the top of the Tower and had been looking over the city, Bill still watching the big TV screen when they heard the explosion and then in a few moments the two sumo wrestlers were replaced by a Japanese News reporter. "This just in, an oil tanker in Tokyo Bay has exploded mysteriously and reports of an enormous object, at least 50 meters long moving under the water." she said before being handed a paper. "This just in, we have word of a, and I know you probably won't believe this, but a giant monster has just emerged from the bay and is destroying the city." she said, just then a blue beam of energy flew through the night and obliterated the screen along with the building behind it, sending chunks of rubble falling to the streets below. Bill looked up to see a massive deformed dinosaur-like shape in the distance. Bill's parents grabbed his hand and ran to the elevator. They were blocked by a massive number of people trying to escape. They took the stairs, Bill couldn't take his eyes off the deformed saurian, which was presently lighting the city ablaze with a blue beam from his mouth, he could hear the screams and smell burning flesh. They reached the bottom right as the creature fired its beam and blew up the middle of the Tower. Bill's father pushed him out of the way but when Bill turned around, he saw his parents crushed under the rubble. Before he could react an earsplitting roar cut through the night and he turned to see the deformed dorsal fins of a giant monster light up in the distance as the army began assaulting the beast.

**JSDF Response Helicopter, midday, modern day;**

Commander William 'Bill' Connor snapped awake, breathing heavy. He'd fallen asleep on the way and dreamed of that night 24 years ago. He was an American man with a handsome face, strong body, but graying hair, the result of the immense psychological trauma that night had left him with stressing him out for over two decades. He calmed himself down. The monster that had attacked that night had been dubbed 'Godzilla' by the Japanese news papers, an altered form of word used by the Odo Islanders had used to describe a similar beast that had come ashore in 1954 and was killed by a weapon called the Oxygen Destroyer, which no longer existed. Godzilla hadn't been seen sense, though 'accidents' at sea had become more frequent and this morning, an Odo Island village had been obliterated. The helicopter landed and Connor got out with Kenichi Yamane, a collage student dedicated to studying Godzilla and the grandson of one of the original scientists that had witnessed the original Godzilla's rampage, Kyohei Yamane, despite being young, Ken knew more about Godzilla that anyone presently alive. He was a black haired young Japanese man with glasses. "Alright Ken." Connor said, looking at the smashed huts and other destroyed structures. "What but a kaiju could do this?" he asked, looking around.

"Maybe a hurricane but there wasn't one here last night." said Ken, searching with a Geiger Counter, which was going off the charts. "But I think Godzilla was." he said. He walked up to what originally looked like a hole but he saw it was really a footprint.

"Look's like we got proof it was him." said Connor, looking over the foot print as Ken took measurements.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong? We all knew that Godzilla coming back was possible."

"Godzilla was 50 meters tall last time he was seen, whatever made theses foot prints would be at least 70 meters tall."

* * *

Alright, there's are begining. Just to tell you, after the first few human chapters, there will be an awful lot of kaiju action! Can you guess which 'Godzilla' attacked Tokyo? See you next time and please tell me what you think!


	2. Startling Discovery

Alright, sorry for taking so long to reply, I was waiting for a review, which I didn't get. Maybe this chapter will be more intresting. I've decided to reveal our main enemy's, Kashun, appearence. I'd like you to review and tell me what you think of his design, I was trying hard not to make him look too much like Orga, which was a bit difficult in the hulking, monsterious appearence I was looking for. Anyway, tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Startling Discovery**

**JSDF, Anti-Kaiju Division, 9 pm;**

Ken was typing away on a computer nearby, Bill set in a chair nearby, looking over a chart of Godzilla on another computer. This was the research station, several scientists were also there but mostly they had the room to themselves. The room was actually comfortable, white paint a shade that wasn't hard on the eyes but still looked plane being the main concern, but the comfortable furniture, coaches, reclining chairs, and a TV, were there as the JSDF realized studying the most deadly and mysterious beasts on Earth could be unbelievably boring, but Ken and Bill were far from bored right now. The creature that attacked Tokyo 24 years ago looked similar to the original that had appeared in 1954, major differences were a malformed jaw that mad it impossible for the creature to hide its teeth, giving it a permanent snarl, his eyes were sunk back in his head further, his left arm was slightly larger than his right, the claw being deformed with over sized claws. The biggest difference was the dorsal spikes, which were twisted and deformed. They looked like they'd melted and solidified. "Birth defects." he muttered. "Or some kind of degenerate mutation." he continued, hatred for the beast that took the lives of his family in his voice. He'd secretly been waiting for the terror to rise again so he'd have the chance to take revenge.

"I think what's going on is more complicated than that." said Ken, they'd found a piece of Godzilla's tissue at the Odo Island village, which Ken was currently analyzing. This was the first such sample for a long time. "You might want to look at this."

Bill looked at the computer and his mouth dropped. The tissue sample has doubled in size since it had been brought there. "That's impossible! Its doubled in size!"

"Its regenerating out of control." said Ken.

Bill gulped. "Tumor?" he asked. "Cancer? He's irradiated, cancer would make since."

Ken shook his head. "No, the cells are healthy." he said. "And the cells are being put towards a defiant purpose." he said. "What I think happened is Godzilla's regeneration went out of control." he said. "It refuses to stop making new tissue, it just keeps making new cells." he said.

"Which means…"

"Godzilla's still mutating…getting bigger and stronger each day." said Ken. "He's turning into something different beyond recognition." he said. "A beast unlike anything the world has ever seen before." he said. "That's why his left hand was larger 24 years ago."

Bill had broken into a cold sweat and cussed under his breath. "Still mutating…" he said. "Into what?" he asked, though he already knew a good term, an abomination. He cursed the beast, the terrible monster. _You can never guess anything when it comes to these blasted monsters!_

Ken looked at him. "I don't know but I'll tell you this…we need to get on full alert…and prey Godzilla's mutations kill him…before we find out what they've turned him into." he said. "Our weapons might not be close to enough to stop him."

**Deep Ocean, 10 pm;**

The creature lay on the deep ocean floor, his body visibly changing even as he slept. The monster barely looked like what he once did. He was in a coma-like state, his body using all non-vital fuel towards the generation of new tissue. In addition to the physical abnormalities, this creature suffered from a psychotic disorder of the mind, making him much more violent than a normal member of his species. The head barely resembled the original, his mouth was wider, his bottom jaw longer than the top, long teeth extending from it over the upper jaws. The upper part of his head was still recognizable but a bone-like structure covered the forehead back to the base of the neck, a crest of some kind. His back was hunched over and his upper body so bulky he couldn't stand straight up and his neck was slightly longer, yet despite appearing deformed, it still was recognizable and muscular as well. His arms were huge, his left hand larger than his right with even longer claws befitting any nightmare, theses gigantic limbs purpose was partly for maiming and partly to hold the monster up. His lower body was bulkier and his legs reformed to accommodate the hunched posture. His tail was longer, thicker, and deformed as well, ending in a ball of razor edged bone. His throat contained a vent-like structure, his maw had changed so much that it could no long be a place to fire his atomic ray so this new structure had formed to allow the beam to come out. This vent looked like a circle of teeth locked together perfectly in an air tight seal. His dorsal spines had become razor edged, twisted, and vicious looking. His elbows bubbled and contorted until finally a long serrated blade of bone erupted from each of them. For now, he had stabilized, the mutations had stopped…it was time to feed. The behemoth rose from the ocean floor and let out a massive roar that escaped out of the vent in his neck as it opened as well his mouth, giving it an echoing sound. The beast to humans was Godzilla, it was true this monster was **A** Godzilla but he wasn't the only one…he had a brother. To his brother, his name was Kashun, while his brother was the King of the Monsters…Kashun was the Kaiju Tyrant. Kashun swam upwards, his thick tail providing enough propulsion to launch him through the water, folding his arms in front of his chest to reduce drag. Japan was his target, he needed fuel for himself, a fuel only humans were able to provide, nuclear energy, and he would enjoy destroying them to get it.

* * *

Alright, a bit of monster destruction there. Hope you liked it. Next chapter introduces are remaining main characters and fills in some background on Kashun and his brother Godzilla. See you then!


	3. Unusual Friendship

Alright, welcome back. The two reviews I have are appriciated. Today, we introduce another character, a common one in Godzilla fanfiction but still a good one. We also learn a good bit more about the Godzillas. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Unusual Friendship**

**S****ō****unky****ō**** Gorge, Hokkaido, 7 am;**

Miki Saegusa walked down the cliff side, her house directly above this path. Sōunkyō Gorge was a natural wonder, cut deep into the rock by the Ishikari River long ago. Its name translated to 'the river with many waterfalls', a correct name, as dozens of waterfalls poured over the rocks to the river below. It also had many resorts as well, her parents owned one as well. Miki was 22, Japanese with black hair and, her most unique trait, psychic. Her parents had wanted her to go to a school to master her abilities but she had a reason to stay in the Gorge. She had her own house, placed close to why she wanted to stay and pretty normal, as far as houses go, except for the psychic manuals. She reached the bottom of the Gorge, taking a moment to enjoy the beautiful waterfalls, as well as the plants hanging on the sides of the rock. She walked over to one of the waterfalls and carefully snuck behind it, into a small cave. She squeezed behind a thin passage in the rocks and into a larger tunnel, carved by water from the falls. She carefully worked her way down the tunnel, it was very slick from water flowing down. She pulled out a flare and ignited it to light her way and made her way down slowly. Miki had explored a lot of the caves when she was young and had found this one when she was 12, and something very interesting. She normally told her parents everything about her adventures, this wasn't one she'd told them because they wouldn't understand what she'd found. She walked out into a huge cave, the ground was ice, Hokkaido, despite being volcanic like the rest of Japan, was cold year round, and this was a cool spot, despite being far below the earth, so this ice stayed frozen, she guessed for the last 24 years, like what she'd found. She walked along the ice, careful not to slip but not worried it would break, it was very thick. She arrived at where she wanted to go, a massive shape buried in the ice, a saurian shape with maple leaf shaped dorsal spines mounted on its back. She knew this was Godzilla and he wasn't the beast that attacked Tokyo 24 years ago, before she'd even been born. She knew it had really been Kashun that had done it, Godzilla's brother and a psychopath. The original Godzilla, who Miki called by the Odo Island name, Gojira, had been their father, his attack on Tokyo was because his family, except for Godzilla and Kashun, had been killed in the atomic blast, it had been for vengeance, a vendetta Godzilla and Kashun didn't share, Kashun's attack had been simply due to his bloodlust and psychosis. Despite Godzilla being sleeping in hibernation for 24 years, his mind could wake up enough to communicate telepathically. "Godzilla?" Miki asked, kneeling and wiping away a layer of frost. The question was both telepathic and vocal, just out of habit. She tapped on the ice. "Godzilla?"

_"Yes Miki?"_ asked Godzilla's deep, primal voice in her mind.

"Just wanted to talk." said Miki. Something occurred to her. "Why do you stay sleeping here?" This was something she hadn't asked since the first time she had met him, his answer then had been that he chose to stay here by himself.

Godzilla paused for a few moments. _"…Because humans would never understand me." _he said. _"Humans wouldn't see me as an animal, as a living creature, they'd see me as a monster and try to kill me. I will not seek vengeance for what happened as my father did, for his quest killed him."_ he said. _"And the humans didn't know we were there to mutate. Though I had rage back then, it has cooled long ago because of what I learned."_

Miki nodded, despite being an animal, Godzilla was very intelligent and could be very deep in what he said. "I understand, that makes a lot of sense." she said. She thought of something else. "What does Kashun's name mean?"

_"…It's the name of another Odo Island mythological creature."_ said Godzilla. _"Its one much…much worse to them than Gojira, because Kashun was supposed to destroy the world in their myths."_ he said. _"So the gods could recreate it fresh. Kashun got that name when he was seen by a native, who believed he was the creature of their myth because of his deformed state. The man ran to get others but Kashun was gone when he returned and he wasn't believed."_

"And thus it was never reported." said Miki. "I see, that makes sense." she said. "So you're the only one whose name wasn't from their myths." she said. She thought about it. "Why didn't you stop Kashun when he attacked Tokyo?"

_"…I was already here, going into hibernation."_ said Godzilla. _"I wouldn't of made it in time, so I stayed here, I knew he'd go back into the sea once he was done."_

Miki nodded. "But you would go if he returned, right?"

_"…Only if there was no choice."_

"Why?"

_"Because with his mind, he'd view it as a territorial dispute, and due to his insanity, it could only end one way…death."_

Miki gasped. "Death?"

_"Yes, Kashun's mind is too twisted to admit defeat, if I didn't kill him, he'd seek vengeance on me and if I lost, he'd kill me."_

Miki nodded. "True…" she said. She looked at her watch. "Well I've got to go, someone might notice I'm gone." she said. "Goodbye Godzilla." she said, getting up, smiling.

_"Goodbye…my friend…I'm glad we met, you're the only one that could understand me, for that, I would never give up our friendship."_

Miki nodded. "I feel the same way." she said. She walked off.

**Ocean south of Okinawa, 7:30 am;**

Kashun's massive tail was enough to drive him at high speeds through the ocean's depths. He was on his way to Okinawa to quench his thirst for blood, then onto Japan to stifle his hunger for atomic energy…and more blood. He saw a shadow on the surface, an oil tanker. He let out a low bellow turned his body towards it. His spines and the bone ridge on his head glowed dark orange and his throat vent glowed fiery orange then opened like some sort of demonic flower as he lifted his head to let it fire, unleashing a deep orange beam of atomic power. It went straight through the ship, blasting it in half, destroying it in a huge explosion. Kashun smiled sadistically as the oil tanker sank, the oil burning the sea's surface. Kashun continued on to Okinawa, reaching the rock wall of the coast and burrowing rapidly through the ground with his massive claws, towards a populated city and he sensed something else in the area, another kaiju.

* * *

Alright, next up, we finally have a kaiju brawl! And an incredibly brutal one at that. See you then! Please review if you liked it!


	4. Death Surfaces

Ok, sorry for taking so long to post, been busy. This chapter has some kaiju action but the brutal kaiju battling isn't till next chapter. I'm using a monster from the Gamera series because he's perfect for my needs and I didn't feel like making a new kaiju just for the role he's going to play, I did give him a new power though. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Death Surfaces**

**Anti-Kaiju Division, 8:30 am;**

Bill looked at the monitor at something heading straight for Naha, Okinawa. It wasn't Kashun, it was another monster that had appeared, a deep-sea monster. It was dinosaur-like, its back had many spikes pointing downwards the total length. Its skin was brown in color and from what they could tell, was male, overall, he resembled a T-Rex but with longer arms, plus the spikes, as well as a frill on his neck that was retractable. Godzilla wasn't the only kaiju to have attacked Japan, in fact it was such a common occurrence that they had a 'Kaiju naming list' similar to the type used to name hurricanes. This kaiju had been dubbed Zedus and ranking wise, was a 3, average strength but still dangerous, particularly that after feeding on the remains of the humans in the sub that woke him up, Zedus had grown a taste for human flesh. This was also bad because most of the navy was in the area around Odo Island and thus couldn't be called upon to battle the vicious lizard. A group of Masers was based on the island but were on the other side of the island and would take awhile to reach the city to battle Zedus. Their only Anti-Kaiju Mecha, the scientists called it the 'Mobile Operation Giant Universal Eradication Robot Aero-Type', everyone else just called it Moguera, was presently shut down for upgrades and couldn't be brought online soon enough to intercept Zedus. Bill typically didn't like sending normal weapons again kaiju higher than grade 2 but they didn't have a choice this time and a platoon of tanks, helicopters, and bazooka troopers were waiting for Zedus on shore. Bill sighed. "What are the odds this will work?" asked Bill. Bill was actually praying that it was Zedus responsible for what happened for what happened on Odo Island, not Godzilla, that would allow them to finish a weapon capable of killing Godzilla, he knew if they couldn't kill Zedus with conventional weaponry, there was no hope of defeating Godzilla.

Ken shook his head. "Unlikely." he said.

**Naha, Okinawa, 9 am;**

The small army stood on shore, weapons pointed at the bulge of water surging towards the city. Once it was in range, the tanks and choppers opened fire with their rockets and missiles, once it got even closer, the troops opened fire with their weapons as well. Zedus rose from the ocean with a roar, feral eyes locked on the shore. As the army opened fire once more, Zedus' thick skin took the weapons without much damage. Zedus spun around, swinging his tail, tearing through the helicopters and sending them to the ground in flaming wrecks, ones rotors flew in all directions, impaling some poor soldiers and letting the smell of blood into the nose of Zedus. Next he opened his mouth and his long, razor pointed tongue shot out, driving through a tank and pulling it back into his maw. He repeated this until his prey began to retreat. His frill extended and he spat out a stream of venom from his mouth. It landed on the tanks, dissolving them into nothingness. He stomped ashore and scooped up humans and dumped them into his maw, loving the taste of human blood. He swung around and tore apart buildings in search of the delicious humans he craved.

**Anti-Kaiju Division, 9:15 am;**

Bill sighed. "A slaughter." he muttered. "I knew it wouldn't work." he said. "Zedus is only grade 3 but he's still too much for normal weapons to handle. We need Moguera but there's no way for it to be prepared and launched in time to avoid huge casualties."

"If Zedus hadn't taken a liking to humans, we might have been able to take him somewhere he'd be able to live in peace, from what I can see, he's just a dinosaur, nothing against humans, he just got a liking to eating us." said Ken.

"Yeah, not all monsters have to be killed, I realize that, but Zedus does, that's a fact."

Ken gasped. "We've got some sort of moving epicenter heading for Naha." he said, looking at a computer.

Bill took a look at the computer. It was true, a large object was moving underground straight for Naha. "What is it?"

"Could be another Kaiju, maybe Zedus has attracted it."

Bill nodded, it was known for a fact that Kaiju were territorial, if Zedus had got the attention of another kaiju, it was likely going to confront him. "ETA?"

"12 minutes."

"Well maybe this other monster is grade 3 as well and they'll kill each other, or its weaker and will weaken Zedus up for us."

"Unlikely."

"Why is that?"

"Its radioactive."

Bill sighed, atomic mutations were always more powerful than normal, meaning this creature was likely above grade 3. "Get those masers there fast." he said. "And get Moguera online ASAP, if those too head for the mainland, Moguera is the only hope we've got."

**Naha, Okinawa, 9:20 am;**

Zedus continued his rampage, devouring any human he could find. He headed for a hospital, licking his lips at the thought of the venerable humans within. He tore its roof open and buried his jaws in, devouring every human he could find. Soon however, his feeding was interrupted by the sound of splitting concrete. He turned just in time to see a beam of orange energy heading for him and leaped out of the way, despite his size, he was an amazing jumper, easily avoiding the beam, which obliterated the hospital. Zedus growled, looking on the form of the Kaiju Tyrant, Kashun.

Kashun roared loudly at this smaller monster. He considered Zedus another possible victim, more blood to be shed, but he wanted to see Zedus tremble in fear, beg for mercy, but Kashun would give him none. To his surprised, the ancient dinosaur let out a roar of challenge, apparently unafraid of Kashun. The two exchanged roars, normal in kaiju battles.

**Anti-Kaiju Division, 9:33 am;**

Bill watched as Kashun erupted from the streets and attempted to kill Zedus, he was equally shocked that Zedus dodged the beam. Bill began to shake, having a flashback to the night 20 years earlier when Kashun had destroyed Tokyo, but of course Bill believed that Kashun was Godzilla. "Is that…" stuttered Bill.

"Godzilla." finished Ken. "He's mutated much more than before, heck his jaw is so mutated he can't even fire his atomic ray from it anymore." he said.

"I almost feel sorry for Zedus…" said Bill, looking into the eyes of Kashun, hatred burning in his eyes, unknowing the beast he saw wasn't Godzilla and he was blaming an innocent beast for this monster's sin.

* * *

Ok, probably not worth the wait. Anyway, next chapter is a monster fight, Kashun vs. Zedus! Oh and with Moguera, I know my redoing of his full name isn't the best but I didn't want to use the real one because his perpose for creation was fighting monsters in general not just Godzilla.


	5. Kashun's Wrath

Alright, its finally time for a monster fight, and it'll be a good one, though obviously not as good as the finaly climatic battle of course. I was originally going to use Zilla for Zedus' part but I needed Zedus' spear tongue for an important plot twist, so enjoy the carnage!**

* * *

**

**Kashun's Wrath**

**Naha, Okinawa, 9:34 am;**

Kashun and Zedus stared each other down, each looking for the other to make the first move. All his life, Kashun's constant transformation caused unbearable agony, leading to his psychosis and he always wanted to inflict the pain he was forced to endure on others, it was a sad side effect of how the mutation effected him different than his brother and their father. Kashun's bloodlust left him with little patients and he was first to attack, using another atomic ray. Zedus, like before, leapt out of the way and agilely avoided it. He jumped another beam and this time pounced forwards and slammed into Kashun's chest with both feet, staggering Kashun a few steps. Zedus then used his long tongue to pierce Kashun's shoulder. Zedus had hoped it would pierce all the way through and out the back but Kashun's bones stopped it from doing so. Zedus withdrew his tongue before Kashun could slash it with his claws. Zedus was surprised to see Kashun's wound heal before his eyes. The stun was so great, it let Kashun spin his tail around and smash Zedus in the head, sending him flying through a skyscraper. Zedus shook off the impact in time to dodge another heat beam, this time running behind skyscrapers to avoid being hit, the beam leaving ruin in its wake. Zedus snarled, he was much quicker than Kashun but Kashun just needed one good hit and Zedus would be crippled, or left in a heap of broken bones and muscle. Zedus's cold reptilian mind told him he'd need all his cunning if he were to defeat Kashun. Zedus peeked over the building he was hiding behind and saw Kashun was looking for him. Zedus climbed up the skyscraper and leapt off, landing on Kashun's back, careful to avoid the razor edged spines. He used his tongue to spear Kashun's flesh several times, not causing any lasting harm as Kashun regenerated. Kashun snarled and charged his atomic ray, causing his dorsal spines to light up and glow with atomic heat. Zedus roared in pain and had to jump off as Kashun spun around and fired his atomic ray at Zedus. Zedus ducked to avoid the blast but got the spikes on his head were incinerated. Zedus didn't feel pain from the loss of his horns, as the horns weren't tissue and didn't hurt him but he was angered that he'd been injured by his opponent. He ran as Kashun fired the beam again, barely avoiding the attack again. He wrapped his tongue around a piece of building and tossed it at Kashun, hitting him the face, staggering him. Zedus leapt at Kashun and spat his venom in Kashun's eyes, blinding him temporally and causing him to roar in shock and pain. Zedus bashed Kashun repeatedly with his tail and slashed him with his claws. Like before, he couldn't inflict any lasting damaging on his opponent. He lashed out with his spear-like tongue, once again doing no permanent injury because Kashun regenerated so quickly. Kashun's eyes finally got the venom out and he unleashed a blast of his atomic ray at Zedus, catching him in the chest and launching him backwards, through a building and onto the Shuri Castle, once the home of an old kingdom that had been on Okinawa, and destroying it, leaving Zedus badly burnt and struggling to get up.

Kashun approached but the Maser Tanks finally arrived and opened fire on him with their blue-white lasers. Kashun was the greater threat of the two, as the humans believed he was Godzilla and thus a massive threat, so they converged all their fire power on him. Kashun snarled at theses minor annoyances, seeing them as obstacles between him and finishing off Zedus. He quickly unleashed his atomic ray on them, reducing them to molten slag in seconds. He turned back to Zedus, who had recovered from the atomic ray and was running back towards the ocean, realizing he was no match for Kashun on land. Kashun growled and fired another atomic ray, blasting in front of Zedus, blasting him backwards and into a building. Zedus growled in pain and watched Kashun approach, the monster being rather slow but his massive foot falls shook the ground even where Zedus was. Zedus prepared himself and pounced on Kashun.

Kashun was ready and trust one of his massive claws up, stabbing through Zedus's shoulder with his right claw. He brought Zedus eye to eye with him but Zedus, refusing to admit defeat, extended his tongue, pierce deep into Kashun's chest, avoiding ribs and hitting the heart. Kashun roared in pain and tore Zedus' tongue out, leaving the spear tip in him but this healed enough it didn't kill Kashun. Kashun snarled in rage and tore Zedus's tongue out of his jaws, causing Zedus to roar in agony. Kashun took his enormous left claw, having to use his tail to balance without the use of his hands to support his weight, and buried the claw deep into Zedus' stomach and tore up, gutting Zedus and causing blood to pour from Zedus' mouth and him to roar in pain and then his eyes closed, him dieing. Kashun snarled and threw Zedus' bleeding corpse into the sea. Kashun roared in victory but stopped, something felt wrong, his heart, a nuclear reactor, was damaged by Zedus' tongue tip still being embedded in it, making it impossible for it to heal correctly. He was enraged even further than before by this pain. He fired his beam on the city, vaporizing concrete, liquefying metal, and reducing human beings to ashes, becoming more red than orange. Once he'd vented the rage this pain caused, Kashun walked to the sea and dove in, his heart heating up and him trying to cool it down. Beneath the ocean, Kashun's skin began to glow red, like magma, the largest over his chest. His shoulders also glowed the magma red, as did his teeth and claws, veins of magma-like red spread throughout his body. His entire body started to heat up, boiling the water around him. He felt a stronger hunger for nuclear material than before, than ever before. He picked up his pace, heading for Tokyo.

* * *

And Kashun has gone meltdown! Poor Tokyo! We're heading for the final climatic showdown but we've got some non-kaiju fight chapters up next to increase suspence! And of course right now we've got a cliff hanger, so enjoy the suspence!


	6. A Turn for the Worst

Alright, time for another chapter, this is mostly talk about how the characters are reacting, so not a big chapter but important none the less.**

* * *

**

**A Turn for the Worst**

**S****ō****unky****ō**** Gorge, 10:34 am;**

Miki ran into the ice cave, a radio in hand. She ran over to where Godzilla was sleeping. "Godzilla!" she yelled urgently.

"_What is it Miki?"_ asked Godzilla, worried by Miki's urgency.

"Kashun just appeared in Okinawa." said Miki. "He fought another monster named Zedus, killed him, then destroyed the city, and went into the sea."

Godzilla paused, thinking it over. _"It may just be territorial instinct…or he might be hungry and Zedus was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…how did he kill Zedus?"_

"…He gutted him alive."

"_He's got more violent…Kashun has always been incredibly violent but its not like him to kill someone that brutally…his mutation must be out of control."_

"Yes, he's changed greatly since he was last seen." said Miki, showing him what Kashun looked like telepathically.

Godzilla was shocked. _"Its worse than I thought, his regenerative factor has gone out of control, its making more tissue than is needed, turning him from one of my kind…into something else that should've never existed on Earth…an abomination."_

Miki sighed. "What do we do?" she asked, confused.

Godzilla thought this out for a few minutes, he had to, acting rashly could make things worse than before. _"We wait, see if Kashun will go back to sleep or attack again. If he shows he's not going to stop, I will go stop him myself."_

**Anti-kaiju Division, 10:45 am;**

Ken and Bill watched a satellite photograph, monitoring Kashun, who they still believed was Godzilla. "His heat is increasing rapidly." said Ken.

"What does that mean?" asked Bill.

"It may be a reaction to Zedus' venom…yes that's probably what it is."

"Well should we send something to stop him?"

"We've got nothing powerful enough to defeat him until Moguera is online, which will be awhile." said Bill, slamming his fist on the panel in front of him, furious at his inability to destroy his nemesis.

"Well we have to try, who knows, something might work."

"I guess, send in the navy."

**Ocean South of Japan, midday;**

Kashun plunged through the sea, at the surface, trying to let the cold air cool him down. His eyes and spines now glowed with the red magma-like rash, as did two large patches on his legs. He was burning up inside and it was driving him even more crazy than his constant pain of mutation already was. Suddenly, rocket shells from battleships hit his hide, he let out a roar and turned to the approaching armada. He snarled, his back spines glowed blood-red and then a spiraling, blood-red beam of atomic energy tore out of his throat vent and blasted the ships into oblivion, reducing them to slag. He roared, steam bellowing from the water into the sky. He was attacked by submarines from under the water, the torpedoes launching gazers of water into the air but having no effect on him. He charged and fired another Spiral Beam, blowing the submarines up even being fired from about the water. Kashun snarled and turned back to his path, he needed fuel, his body craved it more than anything right now.

**Anti-kaiju Division, 12:15 pm;**

Bill sighed. "Well we tried…what's with that beam?" he asked, curious. "I've never seen a beam like that before."

Ken nodded. "He's increased in power." he said. He looked over the data. "I think I know why, and its not good."

"What is it?"

Ken showed a computer model, showing what Zedus' tongue had done, how the spear head remained lodged in Kashun's chest. "Godzilla's heart is a nuclear reactor, Zedus' damaged it with his tongue." he said. "And part of it stayed lodged in there, preventing it from healing fully." he said. "The heart has been damaged, it can't keep the reaction stable."

"And what does that mean."

"Godzilla will continue to increase in power, his temperature raising rapidly…then when it reaches critical mass…he will explode."

"Explode?!"

"Yes…a blast so enormous that all the world's nuclear weapons detonated at once would still pale in comparison…it will destroy an area about the size of all of Asia and the fallout…will be so great, the entire planet will be reduced to a wasteland, all plant and animal life will be killed, if not by the radiation, by the intense heat that will be caused to the atmosphere." he said.

"So if we don't stop it…the world…will be destroyed?"

Ken nodded grimly. "Yes and according to theses figures, Godzilla will explode…in the next 36 hours."

"How can we stop it?"

"There's a possibility." said Ken. "Another monster powerful enough could kill Godzilla before he explodes, it would likely irradiate the surrounding area but it would stop the explosion."

"So we'll have to use Moguera."

Ken nodded. "Moguera is the most powerful thing we've got." he said. "But we need to add a new weapon to his arsenal, a new missile called the Spiral Grenade, they spin like a drill to dig in and then explode with great force."

"And this new weapon might be able to kill the real Godzilla?"

"Its still experimental and might have some problems but it might be out only chance at stopping Godzilla." said Ken. "I'll have it inserted in Moguera and readied for battle."

"Should we give a press announcement about Godzilla's explosion? We at least need to let the people be ready for it, if Godzilla does explode."

Ken nodded. "Yes, we should." he said. "But there is actually a worse possibility than explosion."

"Worse than that?! What could possibly be worse?!"

Ken thought about how to put it. "…A Meltdown." he said. "Godzilla's heart, his reactor, could break up and begin to meltdown, then his entire body will. It will give off even more radiation that an explosion, in the process, his body will melt into the Earth, like in china syndrome only far worse. The world will never be able to support life again."

Bill sighed. "This is gonna be a long day…"

* * *

I took some of Ken's dialog from Godzilla vs. Destoryah, since the senero is simular, that's were Ken came from in the first place since I was planning a Meltdown the entire time. Anyway, next up, Godzilla awakens!


	7. The King Rises

Alright, time for Godzilla to finally show himself. Moguera is also shown this chapter as well. Anyway, no monster fights this time but the final epic battle will soon occur! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The King Rises**

**S****ō****unky****ō**** Gorge, 2 pm;**

Miki had stayed with Godzilla, transmitting what was on the radio to him telepathically. So far the only things were the death toll from the fight and that Kashun had been attacked by the navy and destroyed everything against him. "Are you sure Kashun might just go back to sleep?"

"_I'm sure, he's hibernated for the last 24 years."_ said Godzilla. _"So it's not a stretch."_

"I guess you've got a point, Godzilla." said Miki, though she was still worried. A special news bulletin came on. "Wait, listen." she said, transferring the report to him as it was said, telepathically.

"This is a special report." said the newscaster. "Godzilla is presently heading for the Tokyo area, his temperature rising rapidly and large, lava-like rashes appearing on his body." he said. "According to military reports, Godzilla's nuclear reactor heart was damaged in his battle with Zedus and the reaction is going out of control." he said. "According to military officials, in about 34 hours, Godzilla will explode with enough force and nuclear fallout to wipe out all life on Earth or he will go through a meltdown with the same result." he said, getting a gasp from Miki. "They are deploying Moguera to confront and hopefully destroy Godzilla and stop the disaster, keep them in your prayers for the world itself hangs in the balance."

Miki gasped. "Godzilla…Kashun…he might…"

"_Fulfill the Odo Island prophecy…Miki…leave the cave."_ said Godzilla.

"Why?"

"_I'm going to Tokyo to stop my brother and this cave will collapse as I leave."_

Miki nodded. She put her hand on the ice. "Be careful Godzilla…all of mankind depends on it." she said, getting up.

"_I know Miki…tell those military people everything, clear my name so I'll have humanity on my side."_

"Will do." said Miki, running out of the cave and back up the canyon. She quickly got on a helicopter that gave rides over the gorge. "Take me to Tokyo, I'll pay whatever you would charge."

The pilot was surprised. "Why?"

Miki put a large amount of money in the pilots hand. "Is that enough of a why?"

The bewildered pilot nodded and took off towards Tokyo.

Godzilla's spines flashed blue, heating up. They kept flashing as his body came out of hibernation. The ice melted before his fiery orange eyes flashed open. He tore free of the ice and rose to his full height, sixty meters, breaking through the roof of the cave with a colossal roar. He dug his way to the surface, erupting from the ground at the bottom of the gorge, rock and ice falling off his mammoth form. He took a moment, standing halfway out of the ground to let his eyes adjust to the first sunlight he'd seen for years. He watched humans panic and run, screaming in fear of the massive reptile. He let out a roar and climbed out of the gorge, ignoring the screaming people but making sure not to step on them, out of respect for Miki. Several policemen opened fire on him but he ignored them like the others, their bullets naturally didn't do anything to harm him, he barely noticed them. He stomped his way to the north towards the ocean, that was the closest way that didn't involve going through a major city. It took an hour to reach it and he dove into the sea, swimming southeast, towards Tokyo and his brother.

**Moguera Docking Bay, 4 pm;**

Bill looked up at the robotic Kaiju, it was 60 meters tall with a silver paint job, interrupted by blue on the chest, legs and shoulders, it had treads on the bottom of its feet, which would be too clumsy to move without them. Its head was fitted with two wide orange eyes with a drill in place of a nose for use as a weapon, a laser emitter on the crest on its head, its arms were cone-like and contained 'Auto Laser' cannons and the Spiral Grenade Missiles within them. It chest had a door that hid a powerful Plasma Cannon as well as a far larger drill. Its top half could turn into a tank called Land Moguera and the bottom into a jet called Star Falcon in order to overwhelm the enemy. It was controlled by a cybernetic brain, giving it some degree of sentience but it was controlled remotely mostly. Bill had never seen Moguera this close before. "Well I'm impressed by it. I've never seen it this close before."

"He." said Ken. "His programming is male in nature so he considers himself a male." he said. "But his fire power is tremendous."

"Good." said Bill. "Maybe we'll finally be able to kill that blasted lizard with him." He received a phone call and answered. Once he heard what it was about, his jaw dropped. "What?!"

"What is it general?"

Bill finished on the phone, rubbing his temples as he put it down. "You won't believe this but…another Godzilla."

Ken was startled and took a step back out of surprise. "Another one?"

"It burst out of Sōunkyō Gorge about an hour ago, they had to confirm it and a bunch of other crap before they told us but yeah, a second Godzilla. And he's heading for Tokyo as well."

"Well this could be good…if they're both male, they might just try to kill each other."

"Wait!" yelled Miki, running in, she'd gotten authorization due to her psychic powers, psychics had higher authorization than normal humans due to their abilities having come in handy against certain monsters. "The first monster isn't Godzilla, its Kashun."

"Kashun?" asked Bill, surprised. "Who are you?"

"Miki Saegusa, a psychic." said Miki. "For the past 10 years, I've been speaking telepathically with the Godzilla that came out of Sōunkyō Gorge, he didn't attack Tokyo, it was his brother, Kashun." she said. "Kashun and Godzilla are sons of the original Godzilla, Godzilla is peaceful and only wanted to be left alone, Kashun is psychotic and blood thirsty, as well as deformed with birth defects." she said. "Godzilla is heading for Tokyo to kill Kashun to save us, please trust me, I'm telling the truth."

Bill took in a deep breath, having to deal with the fact he may of blamed the wrong beast for his parents demise for the last 24 years. "So let me get this straight, the Godzilla that attacked Tokyo 24 years ago was this Kashun and his brother is Godzilla, who is friendly. The creature presently threatening all life on Earth is really Kashun and Godzilla is coming to Tokyo to try to save the Earth?"

Miki nodded. "That's it." she said. She looked up at Moguera. "Is that the robot?"

"Yes…and we're sending it to aid Godzilla in battle against Kashun." said Bill, if Miki hadn't been psychic, it'd of been impossible to believe her…but she was and that made it completely possible to believe her, Bill had worked with psychics in dealing with kaiju in the past and they wouldn't have been successful without those psychics. Plus, the Godzilla that had came out of the gorge had taken pains to avoid killing anyone, showing it was a completely different creature than Kashun was. And he just knew he'd blamed the wrong creature, Godzilla, for Kashun's evil acts, something inside him just told him that, and he needed to make up for it.

Ken nodded. "I'll tell Moguera's pilots right away." he said.

* * *

Alright, not the most exciting chapter but I hope you liked it! Next time its time for the final climatic battle to occur! Prepare for the clash of the Godzillas!


	8. The Battle Begins

Alright, sorry for the long weight, school's been annoying. Anyway, I think it'll be worth it, the final climatic battle begins! And here's the good part, it'll be three chapters long! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Battle Begins**

**Tokyo, midnight;**

Two large jet lowered Moguera into the city streets to save power. The robot was motionless, waiting for his signal to activate…he wouldn't wait long. A massive, red, glowing bulge surged underwater towards the city, steam bellowing off it, waves surging off it. Kashun's deformed dorsal spines finally broke the surface, slicing a freighter in two as he approached Tokyo, causing a large explosion. Moguera's mechanical parts began to start up, bringing life into his body. His cybernetic eyes lit up and he let out a mechanical hum, locking onto the target. Though controlled by humans, he still had free will when it came to fighting, as multiple humans controlling him from a distance would be too slow in processing for a one on one battle. He fired yellow pulse lasers from his eyes, catching Kashun in the shoulder as he made landfall but the beast didn't flinch as sparks flew from the impact, merely let out a roar of fury and hate, locking his glowing red eyes on the opponent who challenged him. Moguera didn't flinch ether and fired off the purple Auto Lasers from the tips his cone-like hands, cutting small groves in Kashun's hide that quickly healed. Kashun fired his Spiral Ray but Moguera activated his boosters and flew up, dodging the attack and countering with his Auto Lasers once more, this time raking across Kashun's back. As he descended, he spun his upper body, smacking Kashun repeatedly with his cone-like arms, staggering the behemoth as Moguera retreated with his treads upon landing, firing Auto Lasers as he did so, sending small explosions and sparks spreading from Kashun's chest. His cone hands opened to reveal the pointed Spiral Grenades. They began to spin in place to build up speed before being fired straight at Kashun, rotating in the air and digging into the kaiju's shoulders before detonating in a large explosion, causing gapping wounds and splashing molten blood to the ground but the grisly holes healed rapidly like all his wounds. Moguera charged Kashun, drill nose spinning to life. Upon reaching the hideously mutated Godzilla, he dug his nose into Kashun's right eye, causing him to roar in pain as blood and gore was sent flying. Moguera quickly retreated as Kashun slashed at him with his massive claw, opening the chamber in his chest to reveal the Plasma Cannon, which resembled a huge Maser, which essentially it was. A burst of rainbow colored plasma burst forth and slammed into Kashun's chest, causing Kashun to roar in pain as a large hole was burned open, filling the air with the stench of roosted flesh but unfortunately, it quickly regenerated like anything else as had his eye. Kashun fired his Spiral Ray, smashing into Moguera's torso with great force, carrying him a ways before slamming him through a building. Kashun fired at the sky scraper's middle, causing it to topple over onto Moguera, burying the mecha under tons of metal, concrete, and glass. Kashun prepared another Spiral Ray to finish Moguera off but was interrupted by a familiar roar. He dissipated the charged energy and turned to see Godzilla walking out of the surf, fiery orange eyes set on ending the carnage of his demonic sibling.

**Anti-Kaiju Division, 12:15 am;**

"What's Moguera's status?" asked Bill.

"Knocked offline but he's still functional once he recovers." said Ken.

"So Godzilla's on his own until then." said Miki.

On the screen, Godzilla and Kashun were exchanging roars. "I wonder what they're saying."

"I can tell you."

"Really?" asked Ken.

"Yes, Kashun is a little harder to translate than Godzilla but I can use my telepathy to let you all understand them." said Miki began to translate with telepathy, allowing Ken and Bill to hear the voices of the two kaiju.

"I'm sorry brother but its time to end this, if I don't, the world will be destroyed." said Godzilla.

"I don't care, I'm a sadist, I enjoy killing, if I kill everything, that would please me, they all deserve to suffer as I suffer!" replied Kashun, his voice deep and almost demonic.

"I'm ashamed of you Kashun. If you feel that way, you're even further gone than I thought. It's time I did what I should've done years ago."

"One of us will die today but it won't be me brother."

"I didn't want to kill my brother but I must to save this world, not just for me and the other monsters the at inhabit it, but for the humans as well, they are a warlike race at times but they're growing, they deserve a chance to change their ways. And now that I know how you feel, it won't be so hard to kill you."

Both monsters roared loudly at each other but this time no translation occurred.

"What did they just say?" asked Ken.

"They didn't say anything, Ken." said Bill. "Sometimes a roar is a roar."

Miki nodded. "He's right, the clash of the Godzillas is about to begin."

**Tokyo, 12:20 am;**

Godzilla charged Kashun, Kashun responded in kind. The two collided, biting and clawing at each other, nether able to make a lasting wound on each other due to their regeneration. Kashun gained the upper hand and knocked Godzilla through a building with his huge left hand. Godzilla responded by swinging his tail around and sweeping Kashun's hands, which he was using to support himself, causing him to fall on his side. Godzilla rose to his feet and bit down on Kashun's neck, discharging blue energy into his brother, causing Kashun to roar in pain. Kashun bashed Godzilla off with the back of his left claw and fired a Spiral Ray but the more agile Godzilla ducked, avoiding it. Blue energy surged into Godzilla's dorsal fins, atomic fire building in his maw before his neon atomic ray erupted out and hit Kashun in the chest, causing a series of explosions and sparks flying. Kashun staggered backwards, surprised by his brother's speed, something he'd lost from the mutation. Godzilla rushed forwards and tackled against Kashun with all his weight forcing Kashun backwards slightly before Kashun grabbed hold of him and pushed back, easily knocking Godzilla backwards to the ground with his greater strength. Godzilla rose to his feet but received and bash to the head from Kashun's tail club, knocking him through a building. Godzilla growled in anger, the cuts made in his skin by the sharp points on Kashun's tail healing. He charged his Atomic Ray as he rose to his feet and blasted Kashun in the chest, staggering Kashun backwards but failing to knock him down. Godzilla kept the ray going until a huge explosion surrounded Kashun, blowing off chunks of skin, but the wounds quickly healed like nothing had happened. Godzilla charged forwards through the smoke and slashed Kashun's chest, drawing a spray of molten hot blood before the wound regenerated but did make Kashun roar in agony. Kashun replied with a vicious slash of his own, causing a similar spray of green blood, only minus the heat. Kashun charged his Spiral Ray and blasted Godzilla in the chest, sending him flying back and through a skyscraper.

Godzilla growled and stood up, the beam not doing as much damage as it would to something else due to his body absorbing the energy. Godzilla fired his atomic ray at an oil reserve at Kashun's feet, causing a huge explosion. The blast didn't injure Kashun that much, just startled him enough to let Godzilla charge forwards and give Kashun a powerful tail whip to the head, finally knocking him off his feet. Godzilla brought his tail down on Kashun's head and chest over and over. He then stomped on his head, causing his brother to roar in surprise. Kashun caught Godzilla's foot in his maw and pulled him to the ground. Kashun grabbed onto Godzilla's tail then swung him around and threw him. Godzilla growled went plowing through a building but got up once more. The two titans charged their radioactive rays and fired. The beams collided and fought back and forth…

* * *

I couldn't resist ending on the beam fight, it's fun. Anyway, next up, part two of the battle!


	9. Showdown in Tokyo

Ok, sorry for taking so long, been busy with a lot of stuff. Anyway, its time for part 2 of our final epic battle! Enjoy the carnage, and a little suprise as well.**

* * *

**

**Showdown in Tokyo**

**Tokyo, 12:30 am;**

Godzilla and Kashun's beams continued to fight but Kashun's forced Godzilla's back and Godzilla was blasted to the ground. Kashun proceeded to blast Godzilla again, sending him grinding across the ground. Kashun approached his brother but Godzilla buried his claw in a subway tunnel, causing it to collapse and the ground split open under Kashun's foot, sending him falling to the ground. Godzilla rose to his feet and began pummeling Kashun with his tail.

**Anti-kaiju unit, 12:35 am;**

"Get him Godzilla!" yelled Bill, excited. He wanted to see Kashun die, to pay for killing his parents and everyone else he'd ever killed.

Miki was surprised Bill was getting so into the battle, she expected him to be happy Godzilla was winning but the whole battle, Bill had been yelling things for Godzilla and against Kashun in a much more excited way than she'd expected, it was strange because he hadn't stuck her as the kind of person that would, he seemed more of a calm reserved person. "Bill…you're sure into this." she said.

Bill nodded. "Kashun killed my family 24 years ago." he said. "To see him die would make me very happy." he said. "And to make up for what I blamed on Godzilla."

Miki nodded. "I understand, I'd want vengeance on him as well." she said, unable to imagine how much Bill must be enjoying seeing his parent's killer on the ropes. If it had been accidental then this would have angered her but Kashun consciously came to Tokyo to kill people, he was a true monster.

**Tokyo, 12:40 am;**

Kashun roared and smacked Godzilla's legs out from under him. He rose to his feet and put his foot on Godzilla's throat, trying to strangle his brother to death. Godzilla began to foam from the mouth, his dorsal spines and mouth flashed until he finally fired off a blast of nuclear energy from all over his body, sending Kashun falling back, roaring in pain. Godzilla stood up and snarled. His eyes went wide when Kashun kept falling, the ground collapsing under his weight and he fell into a deep cavern. The tank like Land Moguera leapt on Kashun from out of the ground, firing its Auto Lasers in his face, it'd dug underground from beneath the rubble Moguera had been buried in, then dug out a trap for Kashun. It was knocked off Kashun and Godzilla jumped down, landing hard on Kashun's chest, trying to stop his heart. Kashun roared in pain and knocked Godzilla off him. Kashun rose to his feet, only to be met with a barrage of missiles to the face from Star Falcon, who was made up of the legs of Moguera transformed into a jet, as he flew low in at him. Godzilla charged forwards and dug his claw into Kashun's eye and tore it out, Land Moguera following up with his Auto Lasers, catalyzing the wound and preventing it from regenerating, causing Kashun to a blind slash at Godzilla, who caught it and bit into Kashun's arm, discharging energy into him. Kashun roared in pain and was about to bash Godzilla off but Land Moguera dug its large drill into his other arm. Kashun roared out as Star Falcon gave him a laser blast from two emitters its wings. Kashun was forced to the ground by Land Moguera and Godzilla. Kashun growled and swung his claws together, bashing Godzilla and Land Moguera together, forcing them to release him. He then bashed them with his hands, knocking them back. He gave Godzilla a blast in the face with his Spiral Ray, knocking him backwards. He tried to blast Land Moguera but it launched and tackled him in the face as Godzilla swept Kashun's legs, knocking him to the ground. Godzilla pummeled Kashun's with his tail as Moguera reformed and launched all his weapons at Kashun. Godzilla wrapped his tail around Kashun's throat, strangling him.

**Anti-kaiju Division, 1 am;**

"They're winning!" yelled Bill.

Miki nodded. "I hope so." she said. "Kashun is defiantly getting a run for his money."

"Lets hope they win." said Ken. "Kashun's still on a count down to self destructing."

**Tokyo, 1:03 am;**

Kashun's mouth started to foam. He snarled. Suddenly he burned with radioactive energy and let off a massive nuclear pulse of his own, blasting a huge crater in the ground and causing all three combatants to disappear in a blinding flash.

**Anti-kaiju Division, 1:05 am;**

They had to shield their eyes when the massive blast went off. When it stopped, they looked on. "Moguera's gone, he's been destroyed." said Ken, watching the response signal from Moguera vanish from the screen.

Bill cussed. "Can someone get us a visual here?"

Miki watched. "Oh no…" she muttered as Kashun walked out of the rubble crater, roaring in victory. "What happened to Godzilla?" she asked, worried.

**Tokyo, 1:10 am;**

Kashun continued to roar in victory but it was misplaced as another roar met his. He turned to see Godzilla rise from the debris, glowing with atomic energy absorbed from the Nuclear Pulse instead of being injured. Godzilla's skin was surging with power, and he reared his head back with a massive roar as two large spikes erupted from his shoulders, a bone crest from his head. His skin turned dark blue, thickening with armor, his dorsal spines erupting outward into a larger set. Spikes of bone burst from his tail tip while razor sharp tusk burst out of his jaw bone. Godzilla narrowed his fiery eyes as puss and blood dripped from his newly grown parts, he was now Super Godzilla.

* * *

Well its time for the final battle, Meltdown Kashun vs. Super Godzilla! I don't need to tell you how big a battle this'll be. See you next time for the Clash of the Godzillas!


	10. Clash of the Godzillas

Its been a long wait but the time is finally here, the final battle! Super Godzilla vs. Burning Kashun for the fate of humanity! Will the Earth and Godzilla survive the final showdown? Let's see! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Clash of the Godzillas**

**Anti-kaiju Division, 1:20 am;**

Miki gasped. "Godzilla…what happened?" she asked, looking over the new form of her old friend, he'd changed so much.

Ken looked over the picture. "He must of absorbed the energy from Kashun's attack and used it to revitalize himself." he said. "He's gotten much stronger, thus the new form." he said. "His levels are off the charts, he's not just Godzilla anymore…he's become a super monster…a Super Godzilla if you will."

"That's good, maybe now he's this 'Super Godzilla', he'll be able to kill Kashun." said Bill, amazed that a Godzilla could even be anymore super than it already was.

"We've got another problem though." said Ken. "While Super Godzilla will revert back to his normal form when he uses up the power surge, that attack caused Kashun's heart to destabilize even further, the energy build up to accelerate, he'll melt down within the next hour if not stopped." he said, looking at the computer monitoring Kashun's power levels.

Miki nodded. "Don't worry, Godzilla will stop him." she said.

**Tokyo, 1:23 am;**

Super Godzilla and Kashun roared at each other in challenge. Super Godzilla charged Kashun, who tried to counter by slashing him with his claw but Super Godzilla caught the attack with his shoulder blades and flipped him over him to the ground with a roar. He brought his spiked tail down on Kashun's head repeatedly, each hit causing Kashun to bellow in rage and tearing open gashes in his thick hide with the newly formed spikes. Kashun bit down on his tail, causing Super Godzilla to roar in rage as well. Super Godzilla tore his tail out of Kashun's mouth and let his brother rise to his feet. He charged Kashun once more, this time Kashun attempted to bash him in the head with his club, but Super Godzilla caught it and pulled up hard on the tail, lifting Kashun high into the air and then dropping him back to the ground, causing the Kaiju Tyrant to roar in surprise. He did this twice more and then swung him around and slammed him into a skyscraper, bringing it down on Kashun's head. He then charged up his Atomic Ray, his spines lighting up a white hot this time, showing an increase in power. An enhanced Atomic Ray shot out of his mouth and blasted through the rubble, hitting Kashun in the chest and getting a roar of pain out of the psychopathic mutant. Kashun burst out of the rubble, his dorsal spines beginning to melt from the heat of his impending meltdown as he roared in fury. He charged forwards and the clashed together with his heroic sibling, the two super monsters biting and tearing at each other in an animalistic brawl. Super Godzilla lured Kashun back towards the crater, away from the buildings, their feral assaults on each other continuing. He and Kashun fell and rolled down the wall of the crater, fighting furiously in their battle. They were thrown apart at the bottom of the crater by the force of their rolling and the impact. They both rose to their feet at the same time, charging their rays. They fired and the rays collided, fighting back and forth, this time, completely even. They built up and finally exploded, creating a beautiful light show of energy.

Super Godzilla and Kashun stared each other down, fury in their eyes, before the two titans charged one another and collided together, biting and clawing at each other once more, even more viciously than before, sending gushes of blood spraying from quickly healing wounds. Kashun managed to push Super Godzilla to the ground and started stomping on him. Super Godzilla caught Kashun's foot and swung his tail up, sending a barrage of blue energy balls from the tip into Kashun's face, staggering him back as explosions engulfed him. He bit into Kashun's throat and tore at it rabidly, his new tusks digging in as well. Kashun roared out in pain and blasted Super Godzilla off with his Spiral Ray from his throat vent. Super Godzilla growled and got up, both regenerating faster than they could be hurt.

**Anti-kaiju Division, 1:30 am;**

Miki sighed. "This could go on forever, they're healing faster than they can injured each other." she said. "Its like watching to forces of nature fight it out."

"But if they keep fighting for too long, Kashun will meltdown or Super Godzilla will run out of energy to maintain this form." said Ken.

"I've got an idea." said Bill, heading to the elevator.

"What are you doing?"

"Something crazy enough that it just might work." said Bill, smiling, giving a salute. He took the elevator down to the hanger and got in a Jet fighter, he had a tactical nuclear missile loaded on board. "Alright, this might have enough to give Super Godzilla the boost to finish the fight…or destroy us all, not like we have an option, whatever this does can't be any worse than what will happen if I don't." he said, jumping into the fighter and taking off.

**Tokyo, 1:35 am;**

Super Godzilla and Kashun growled at one another and once more. Super Godzilla slashed Kashun across the chest with his shoulder blade, drawing boiling blood once more before it quickly healed up. Kashun responded by head butting him with the hard bone crest on his forehead, sending Super Godzilla staggering back but he responded by swinging around and smashing his tail into Kashun's face, staggering him as well. The two stepped back to get a running start and charged one another again, Super Godzilla lowered his shoulder and a green energy aura surrounding him as he launched forwards. Kashun, drawing more power from his meltdown, was surrounded by a blood red energy aura and prepared to slash with his claw. They passed each other, a flash of energy flashing outwards. When they finally stopped, part of Super Godzilla's middle dorsal spine slid off and fell to the ground as part of Kashun's crest crashed to the Earth as well. Nether regenerated due to the damaged areas being like the Keratin like finger nails and not tissue, it'd eventually grow back naturally but not regenerate rapidly like their other parts. The two growled and walked up to each other slowly. Both where tired, despite their rapid regeneration, even they had their limits. They slashed at each other once more, Super Godzilla once again cutting Kashun's chest open and Kashun puncturing Super Godzilla's eye. Both regenerated, as before, nether doing any lasting harm, this frustrated Super Godzilla, the reason being his ultimate intent was to destroy the heart of his opponent, the reactor, to stop the meltdown, which was hard with the regeneration. They bit into each other, Super Godzilla biting Kashun's shoulder and Kashun biting Super Godzilla's arm. They wrenched on each other, tearing off a great deal of flesh, which healed, but it was getting slower as they wore each other down. Super Godzilla spat out Kashun's skin, Kashun swallowed Super Godzilla's, showing their vastly different personalities. The two swung their tails around, hitting each other in the chest and knocking them both down. They both got up slowly and snarled, charging their beams. They fired and the beams collided once more, fighting back and forth, due to nearing critical mass, Kashun began to overpower Super Godzilla's. Suddenly a jet flew over head.

Bill looked down and circled around coming up behind Super Godzilla. "Feeding time, Godzilla." he said, firing the tactical nuke. It hit Super Godzilla in the back and exploded, giving off a miniature mushroom cloud but Super Godzilla's body rapidly absorbed the energy. Super Godzilla's dorsal spines glowed brighter and turned into a blood red, his ray turning into a Spiral Ray of his own. It consumed Kashun's and blasted the deformed abomination to the ground. As the monster rose, Super Godzilla flew forwards at high speeds, an energy aura surrounding him like before. Kashun responded in kind and the two collided, their force fighting back and forth as each tried to overcome the other. With a burst of power, Super Godzilla launched Kashun back and kept coming forwards until he finally slammed shoulder first into Kashun's chest, knocking him clear out of the crater. Super Godzilla left the crater and saw his brother rising slowly to his feet. He swung his tail around and launched a barrage of energy orbs from its tip, staggering the beast back further. Finally, Super Godzilla roared as white energy surged into his gut, forming into a ball of white plasma. He planted his feet into the ground and roared loudly as a dragon headed energy beam tore out, the force of the beam starting to force him back. Kashun roared in shock as the dragon beam slammed into his chest with enough force to trigger a shock wave that shattered the windows in the buildings around them before carrying him backwards with its great force and at last slamming him into the Tokyo Tower, collapsing it on him.

"Dang." said Bill, amazed as he looked at the monitor, Kashun was close to critical mass, his entire body was beginning to glow red. However, the Kaiju Tyrant was entangled and trapped in the wreckage, his intense heat welding the metal to his flesh. "Finish it Godzilla!"

Super Godzilla saw this and ran over to his brother before he could free himself. He let out a growl that seemed to mean 'I'm sorry' to his brother. He buried his claws deep into Kashun's chest and bones and started tearing, Kashun roared in terrible agony, his tangled arms restrained and unable to be used to protect himself and his throat still healing from the damage inflicted in by his brother's earlier Spiral Beam. With a loud crack, Kashun's ribcage was torn open by the incredible strength of Super Godzilla, exposing his damaged heart, it was glowing blood red like the rest of him with the tip of Zedus' tongue still lodged inside. Forced to hold the regenerating ribcage in place with his hands, Super Godzilla lunged forwards and bit down on the organ and tried to tear it out of Kashun, causing him to roar louder in agony, blood pouring from his mouth. Finally, Kashun's heart was torn free from the chest cavity, sending magma-like blood pouring and spurting everywhere. Super Godzilla stood up, the heart clasped in his jaw, muscle spasms still chasing it to beat in his mouth. Kashun, without his reactor heart, stopped glowing, he looked up at his brother. _"The fire…its stopped…"_ he said, remarking that the fire that had been burning him up inside was gone, his pain was gone. _"And…the mutations…they stopped…the pain is gone…thank you…"_ he said, what had caused his insanity, his bloodlust, his agony, the uncontrolled mutations were finally stopped. He was for the first time in his life, at peace, despite the pain the tearing open of his chest and having his heart torn out had inflicted, he was at peace. His head slumped over, eyes closing forever. The only thing that kept him standing was the ruined Tokyo Tower as his life faded from his body…Kashun could finally rest in peace.

Super Godzilla dropped the heart into his hand, he took in all the radiation it and Kashun's body were giving off into his body then fired into the sky in a massive Spiral Ray, preventing it from causing fallout by sending it into outer space. The form of Super Godzilla slowly faded away back into his normal form, the spikes and shoulder blades disintegrating into dust, his tusks receding into his jaw bone. Finally, all the excess radiation was expelled and Godzilla's ray returned to a normal blue as it fizzled out. He sighed as he brought his head back down so he was looking at Kashun's corpse. _"You're welcome, brother…"_ he said to himself. _"Its over…you're finally at peace…the world is at peace…"_ he said, he untangled Kashun's body from the structure, picked it up, and started walking towards the ocean, he would take Kashun's body to their home when their father was alive and bury it, his brother had no peace in life, Godzilla would make sure he had peace in death.

**Anti-kaiju Division, 2 am;**

Miki and Ken cheered on. "He did it!" yelled Miki.

"Good job Bill." said Ken. "You saved the day."

"No problem, for 24 years I've wanted to kill the wrong monster, it's the least I can do to help him kill the right one." said Bill over the radio.

Miki nodded. "But we must remember, Kashun was suffering as well, he was in constant painful mutations and with reactor going horribly wrong, he was burning up from the inside out." she said. _"Good job Godzilla, I know that was hard on you…but at least Kashun is at peace now."_

"_Yes Miki, my brother is at peace…and now that humans know I'm on their side, maybe we can all have peace…"_ said Godzilla, sinking into the depths of the sea with his brother's malformed body in his hands.

**Tokyo, midday, 1 year later;**

The city was still in the process of reconstruction after the destructive battle between the two brothers, but many had moved back. Bill stood on a stage, something behind him covered by a tarp, Ken and Miki stood near by. "One year ago, our country and our world faced a threat that could've destroyed all live on this planet." he said. "Kashun, an oddly tragic creature, was going to meltdown and destroy our entire world, and nothing in mankind's power could stop it." he said. "But then, a creature we'd all blamed for Kashun's sins, his brother Godzilla, was there to save us all." he said. "The kaiju have often been looked on as monsters that need to be destroyed and yet Godzilla, despite being hated and despised, despite having every right to seek our destruction, came to us in our time of need and saved us from destruction." he said. "Thus, the UN has authorized the creation of a special facility in the Ogasawara Islands, appropriately called Monster Island, for the containment of kaiju, a natural habitat were they may live in peace." he continued. "Godzilla, the one we owe for our very salvation, has made home on Monster Island as its first resident. But we owe him much more." he said. He turned to Miki. "Care to do the honors?"

Miki nodded, standing up. He walked over to the tarp and pulled it off, revealing a statue of Godzilla, capturing him carrying Kashun's body back to see. "_Thank you…Godzilla."_ she said, calling out telepathically to her old friend.

**Monster Island, 12:10 pm;**

Godzilla stood on the beach, looking out at the ocean. _"No…thank you, Miki…for everything…"_ he said, before looking at his feet. When he'd buried Kashun's body on their home island, he'd found something no one had ever suspected. Only the humans in charge of this island, Miki and Kuroki included, and Godzilla himself knew of this find. He reached down and sniffed a large white egg at his feet that began to give off sounds not unlike a baby crocodile ready to hatch. He gave a low growl, alerting the creature inside to his presence. A small reptilian snout, looking like a much smaller, and cuter, Godzilla, which gave a cute, tiny roar, seeing his father for the first time. Godzilla nodded, and as the baby gave another roar, he himself reared his head back, giving off a thundering roar into sky…Godzilla would live on…along with his new family…his legacy.

**The End...?**

* * *

And so it ends! The baby Godzilla was meant to sybolize that Godzilla's legacy would live on, and once again reinforce the fact that there's more than one Godzilla in existence. Anyway, that's the final showdown and everyone lives happily ever after!...Or will they?! I've got some ideas of eventually making a sequal, but it'll be awhile. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
